Feelings
by Annika Day
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are going to Hong Kong and they are going to meet Li and Mei Ling. Sakura needs to tell Li how she feels, but she's too nervous. Will she find the courage to say it to Li before the end of her mini vacation with Tomoyo?
1. A Talk in the Park

Chapter 1

The moon shone above Sakura, and the stars twinkled. Sakura sighed as she sat at the base of a tall sakura tree, the tree giving shade. She slipped out her phone and texted Tomoyo_. Meet me at Penguin Park._

After a few minutes, Tomoyo replied. _Be there soon_. _Why_?

Sakura quickly jabbed at the keys. _I want to talk. Just come. _

In 10 minutes, the long limo came driving up the street, and out came Tomoyo in a dark pink trench coat and black boots. Her jet black hair was tied up with a hot pink ribbon. She saw Sakura, waved off the bodyguards, and sat down underneath the sakura tree with her best friend. "What did you need?" she asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I wanted to be with you for a while."

Tomoyo tilted her head and smiled."I have news I'm sure you'll be happy to hear," she said.

Sakura cocked her head. "My mom has a business trip and she's going to Hong Kong! I have to go, but she said I can bring a friend. We can stay at Li and Mei Ling's house!"

Sakura's eyes lit up instantly. Her eyes shone with excitement. "Really? I can ask my dad."

Tomoyo grinned. "I knew you'd be excited," she laughed.

Sakura looked at the sky. Tomoyo followed her gaze and whispered, "The moon is so bright, the stars are so pretty. The night sky always amazes me."

Sakura nodded. In her mind, she was saying: _I have to tell Shaoran when we go to Hong Kong. Tell him… how I feel. _

"Sakura? Sakura!" A voice snapped her out of her own thoughts. Tomoyo was snapping her index finger and thumb together to make a loud click. "Snap out of it," Tomoyo said.

Sakura flinched. "Sorry." Tomoyo nodded and took out her lavender colored flip phone when it buzzed. She checked it and it said: _CALL FROM LI, SHAORAN ._

Tomoyo opened it and answered. "Hello?" Li's voice spoke.

"Hey Tomoyo. I was wondering if Sakura was going to come. I asked Wei if you guys could come and he said yes. Mei Ling's practically jumping off the walls!"

Tomoyo giggled. "She's asking her dad. You wanna talk to her?"

Li hesitated. "Well, um, sure." Tomoyo handed the phone and mouthed "Li" .

Sakura accepted the phone. "Hey, Shaoran."

Li was pacing back and forth. "Hey, Sakura. Uh- I was wondering, what's your number?" Sakura paused.

"925-2714." Li scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

" 'Kay, got it." Sakura took out her notebook.

"Yours?"

Li set down his paper and pencil. "821-9039."

Sakura jotted it down and slipped away her notebook. "Well, my dad will probably let me go to Hong Kong."

Sakura could practically hear him smile. "Great!"

Mei Ling grabbed the phone from Li. "We'll take you on a tour of Hong Kong!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright! Well, see ya soon!" Sakura hung up and handed the phone back to Tomoyo.

"Well, do you need a ride?" she asked. Sakura shrugged. "I can just walk," she said.

"Nah, come with me." Tomoyo dialed a number and the limo pulled up. Tomoyo and Sakura entered the car and Tomoyo gave the driver Sakura's address. They reached Sakura's house in no time, and Sakura nodded a thanks. She waved and went into her house. Sakura changed into her pajamas and got herself tucked in bed. Her nightlight was turned on and she was warmly under her covers. She slowly drifted off to sleep…

Hi guys! I hope you like this Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic so far. :) Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own.


	2. Packing Up

Chapter 2

Sakura woke on the morning and asked her father if she could travel to Hong Kong. He said yes. Sakura grinned. She ran upstairs and typed in her phone: He said yes! Tomoyo texted back: Great. Leaving in 2 weeks, the last Sunday of the month. Sakura pulled out a medium sized briefcase with a Hello Kitty on it. She packed crucial things first, such as a toothbrush. She then selected clothing. She chose a lavender colored sundress, a white t-shirt striped with pink stripes with yellow shorts, a red sweater and a purple and black plaid kilt, a teal tank top with a blue mini skirt and white leggings, a gray long sleeved shirt with a ruffle at the bottom with skinny jeans, a black jacket, blue jeans, and an orange hoodie. Sakura also packed swim wear: a pink and jade colored bikini and a silver one piece. She also packed pink glittery flats and yellow flip flops. She closed her suitcase and put it in her closet. Sakura laid on her bed, envisioning Hong Kong. What would it be like? She wondered about the weather, the shops, and other things too. Sakura's phone buzzed. She reached across her bed and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh-hi Sakura… it's Li…"

Sakura froze then regained her senses. "Oh hi, Shaoran."

She could almost hear him smile for the second time on the phone. "Tomoyo told me you can come to Hong Kong… and well that's really great… I can't wait to see you again! So I guess I'll see you in two weeks."

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, great. So… see ya!"

She clicked "Hang up", closed her phone, and set it on her dresser. She sat in the chair at her desk and did some of her summer vacation homework. After doing some math drills and filling out her picture diary for the day, she changed into a bright yellow ruffled top, skinny jeans, and a lavender cardigan. She grabbed her light pink purse and went downstairs. She suddenly remembered she had forgot her cell phone, so she went back up, put her phone in her purse, and went out the door. She went to the supermarket and bought hot cake mix. As she exited the store, she felt an urge to eat. Sakura hadn't had breakfast that day so she bought toast with butter from a salesmen on the street pushing a big cart calling, "Toast with butter! Toast with butter!" She had some change left so she bought some sliced fruit from another man selling fresh fruit. She went back home to cook her hot cakes. Once she finished, there was a knock on the door. In came her brother Touya, his friend Yukito, and Tomoyo. Touya smirked and grabbed a hot cake. Sakura just tossed her head dismissively, but it was clear she was frustrated. Yukito smiled and waved.

"Hi, Yukito-san, Tomoyo-chan, Onii-chan." Sakura cocked her head. "Would you like some hot cakes?" She paused, then glared at her brother. "And you may NOT have any, because you were so rude you didn't ask when you were taking a hot cake! I bought this myself with the money I got sitting for the Shinoharas!"

Sakura brought out two small plates, piled up two hot cakes on both, poured syrup on them, put a fork on both plates and handed the cakes to the guests. She smiled as Yukito and Tomoyo thanked her.

"You're welcome."

No comment, really. This chapter is mostly telling how she prepares for Hong Kong. Review, review! I love reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own.


	3. Hong Kong Finally!

Chapter 3

Eventually, days passed and it was soon time to depart for Hong Kong. Sakura was drove to the airport by herself, having just earned her driver's license not long ago. Tomoyo was waiting at the door of the terminal with three bodyguards and her mother. Sakura parked and locked the car, heading towards Tomoyo.

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, waving at her.

"Sakura! You made it!" Tomoyo called.

Sakura ran towards Tomoyo, her feet pounding against the ground. She stood next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo reached underneath Sakura's shirt and pulled out a small key attached to a string. "Oh, Sakura, you brought this too?"

Sakura nodded breathlessly. "Yeah, why?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, it's nothing." She turned to the slim and tall model-like boduguards that stood next to her. "You can go now, we'll be fine."

The bodyguards nodded at her. "Yes, Miss Daidouji. Give us a call if anything goes wrong," they said, watching Sakura with their eyes in slits.

Tomoyo's mother had a big grin on her face. "Oh nothing will go wrong," she said with a smile.

Though Sakura was comforted by Tomoyo's mother and her words to keep the bodyguards away, she couldn't help but notice the bodyguards' intimidating glare and she shivered. Tomoyo noticed as well and had them leave with a simple gesture with her hand. "Come on, Sakura," she whispered, heading inside the airport.

The airport looked fresh. The walls were painted cream colored and white. People with briefcases walked around them. Couples were holding hands. A mother was pushing a stroller with a young child inside of it, a tall handsome man falling in step with her. Sakura gazed around in amazement, fascinated by the view of such a nice place.

"You like it?" Tomoyo's mother asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's so cool here! My family doesn't really travel so…." She turned away as she blushed, embarrassed.

Tomoyo's mother smiled. "Come on, let's check in."

After hours of their business at the airport, it was finally time for them to take off. They boarded the plane with their handheld baggage. Sakura took a window seat with Tomoyo on her left hand side and Tomoyo's mother on Tomoyo's left hand side.

Sakura gazed out the window. There was still light, and people were busily running about, taking care of whatever they had to do. Sakura fastened her seat belt absentmindedly, still staring out. Tomoyo shook her gently. "Sakura, Sakura! We're taking off."

Sakura blinked at her and nodded. She leaned back in her soft chair and sighed.

Tomoyo tilted her head at her. "What's the matter Sakura? Aren't you enjoying the trip?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! Of course. I'm just….. Oh, I don't know." And she fell asleep.

Tomoyo waited patiently as the plane skidded across the runway and floated up into the air. Once they were at a high enough altitude, she flicked on the TV and began to watch some movies.

The plane ride passed and after a long while, they had finally arrived in Hong Kong. Sakura looked down at the city lights, illuminating the view from high up. Sakura shook Tomoyo awake, who had fallen asleep about an hour ago.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo! We're here! We're finally in Hong Kong!" Sakura cried.

Tomoyo opened her eyes sleepily. Once she caught a glimpse of the bright city, her eyes lit up as though someone had offered her a box of a thousand chocolate covered donuts. "Awesome! It's just…. Amazing! The lights are so pretty in the night!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura just smiled and kept looking at the view on her right.

The plane landed, and everyone departed the plane and went their own ways in the airport. Tomoyo and Sakura stood next to each other, clutching each other's hand. Tomoyo's mother stood next to them, searching for the person she was working with. In the crowd that awaited the people who had just flown from Japan was a tall man with short black hair and glasses. He wore a nice business jacket with long corduroy pants and dress shoes. "Miss Daidouji, am I correct? Let us go." And the man left with her mother.

Tomoyo searched the crowd desperately. "Where are they? Where?"

Sakura nudged her and pointed. There, at the very back of the group stood Li and Mei Ling. "Kinomoto-san! Daidouji-san!" Mei Ling called.

Tomoyo and Sakura exited through the small gate that separated the flight passengers and those who awaited their friends or family. They pushed through the crowd and finally reached their two friends.

Li and Mei Ling's faces almost smiled at the sight of their old friend. "Daidouji-san," Li greeted with a nod. Turning to Sakura, his cheeks turned slightly pink and he said, "Sakura."

Tomoyo swiftly examined Mei Ling. "You cut your hair, Mei Ling!" Mei Ling's used to be long hair was now cut to be slightly longer than shoulder length.

Mei Ling grinned. "Yeah! You noticed!"

Li tugged at Mei Ling's sleeve. "Come on, we should get going." And with that, the group of friends disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Tomoyo are in Hong Kong! :D This is probably my longest chapter so far. :D Accomplishment! :D (why do I keep saying " :D " so much? o_O)<br>Please do be so kind to... REVIEW! xDDDD Hahahahaha! Anyways, I hope you guys are liking this story. ;)  
>Li's back! Yay! So is Mei Ling, for those Mei Ling lovers out there. ;) Yahoo! (not a website, a conjuction was it? Yeah. x) Lol)<br>Also, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm busy with Nanowrimo writing competition. I'll start updating regularly soon, maybe by the end of November.  
>Disclaimer: Naw, do I really have to say it again? I think you all know by now. I DO NOT OWN! FANfic guys, FANfic.<p> 


	4. In the House of Li and Mei Ling

Li brought them all outside into the parking lot. A black car, so shiny that it flashed, caught Sakura and Tomoyo's attention. To their surprise, that was the car that Li was bringing them to.

He opened the driver's seat and sat down. He closed the door with a bang and then inserted the keys into the keyhole. The car started up.

Mei Ling went into the front passenger side. Tomoyo and Sakura sat in the back.

"Nice car, Li," Sakura commented.

Li smiled proudly. "Thanks. Wei gave it to me before…." His voice trailed off.

Tomoyo could hear some depression in Li's voice. "What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

Li looked down at his shoes. "Nothing." His bangs covered his face. Changing the subject, he said, "Come on, let's get going."

His seat belt made a click and he drove off to his house.

Once they arrived, Li parked his car in the garage. He locked his car door and then opened the front door. He let Tomoyo and Sakura go first, then Mei Ling, and then he went in himself. After he took of his shoes, he led Tomoyo and Sakura to their rooms. Sakura was in a bright room painted a sunny shade of yellow. The single strip of wallpaper that traveled around the border of the room had purple and blue stripes going vertically. Tomoyo's room was a lovely, calm shade of lavender. There were a couple of some very nice J-pop posters.

The two girls unpacked in their rooms and then chilled for a bit. After a few minutes, they could smell the warm smell of fresh homemade food waft into the room slowly.

"Dinner's ready!" Li called from downstairs.

"Come and get it!" Mei Ling's voice followed.

"Coming!" Tomoyo and Sakura replied. They went downstairs to the kitchen, only to see a large wooden table set for four. White plates sat on piercing red placemats. Transparent glass cups were placed on the top right corner of the placemats. Silver forks, spoons, and knives were put next to each plate.

Li brought out a few dishes. He first put out a large burgundy pot of rice. Then he served a plate of vegetables. Li finally came with two plates. The one on his left hand had teriyaki chicken. The plate on his right hand had jello pieces shaped into letters. There were 17 letters. There was a W, E, L, C, O, M, E, T, O, H, O, N, and G. Put together with spaces it spelled "Welcome to Hong Kong". Sakura smiled at the dessert plate.

"Itadakimas!" they all cried, then dug in.

"Yum!" Sakura exclaimed in delight. "You both are really good cooks as always!"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Yeah! This stuff is really good."

Mei Ling grinned and laughed heartily. "Thanks! Tomorrow we should try some homemade dim sum! _Ne_, Syaoran?"

Li nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's eat dim sum for dinner tomorrow."

They all finished their food. After eating, it was already eleven o'clock, and Tomoyo and Sakura were beginning to feel drowsy.

"Oyasuminasai, Mei Ling. Oyasuminasai, Syaoran," Sakura mumbled sleepily.

"Oyasuminasai, Mei Ling. Oyasuminasai, Syaoran," Tomoyo repeated.

The both went back to the rooms that Li and Mei Ling had so considerately prepared for them. They brushed their teeth, showered, and washed their faces. Then they fell into their comfy beds and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Finally... Hong Kong... At least getting into the story a little bit more! Review please! And you all know... I do not own.<p> 


	5. Shopping in Hong Kong

The next morning, Sakura and Tomoyo were rudely awakened by an energetic Mei Ling.

"Sa-ku-ra! To-mo-yo! Time to get up!" she cried in a sing-song voice.

Sakura groaned, rubbed her eyes, and then got up.

"Nanii? What's the rush?" Tomoyo asked.

"We're going to go to the mall today! As your hostess, I must bring you to tours! Hong Kong has the cutest stuff ever! You'll love it. Rise and shine!" Mei Ling chattered happily.

Sakura headed into the bathroom to shower and change. Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a pale baby yellow t-shirt with a bear sewn in the center. She also wore a short pink miniskirt with a yellow border and a ruffle.

"You look great, Sakura! Now it's my turn to play dress-up," commented Tomoyo with a twinkle in her eyes.

Tomoyo disappeared into the bathroom and came out again. Her outfit consisted of a light green t-shirt with a jade green tank top with designs over it. She wore white designer jeans that only reached to about under the kneecaps.

"Nice, but you won't beat mine!" boasted Mei Ling with a determined look on her face. She left the room and came back a moment later.

"Wow, that's awesome! I love the clothes!" Tomoyo trilled.

"I'm telling you, you'll love the stuff in Hong Kong!" Mei Ling proclaimed.

The outfit was quite nice- A white button down t-shirt with a collar, light blue skinny leggings, a pink skirt which's color reminded Sakura of cotton candy, and a long curving necklace with a few silver music note charms scattered among the chains.

Sakura gazed at Mei Ling's outfit admiringly before running down the stairs to greet Syaoran. "Mornin', Syaoran," she said with a shy smile.

Syaoran turned from the kitchen stove and looked over his right shoulder. "Hey Sakura," he replied with a friendly tone in his voice. Then, he added more quietly, "You look very nice today."

Sakura blushed, red streaks covering her cheeks. "Thanks," she murmured.

Their "moment" was cut off by a rampaging Mei Ling tromping down the stairs. "What's for breakfast?"

Syaoran looked down at the pot of dim sum he was heating up. "Xiao Long Bao," he told her.

"Hm, what's that?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"It means Small Dragon Bun, translated. It's a very thin layer of dough with soup and a filling inside. Sometimes beef, sometimes crab, and for dessert Xiao Long Bao there is chocolate, taro, and red beans. It's extremely hard to make, but Syaoran here can make anything! Right, Syaoran?" Mei Ling rambled.

"You're over-exaggerating, Mei Ling. It's not even that hard to make," Syaoran replied modestly.

"Not even that hard? How can you say that? I can't even make it! Making the thin layer of skin is too much for me," Mei Ling exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"You can't make it Mei Ling? Then it must be hard! Mei Ling's an incredible cook," Sakura gasped in admiration.

"Stop talking and hurry up! We need to eat and then hit the stores," Mei Ling ordered, being her normal bossy self.

The four enjoyed their nice breakfast of Xiao Long Bao (Which yes, by the way, is a real food). They all went to their bedrooms to get ready to leave and then gathered back downstairs.

Once at the mall, they split up. Tomoyo and Mei Ling went to the east side of the mall while Syaoran and Sakura headed to the west side.

"So, what do you want to see?" asked Syaoran casually.

"I don't know, what do _you _want to see?" countered Sakura.

"Hmm, if you really don't know where you would like to go, let me be your guide," offered Syaoran with a goofy bow.

Sakura laughed, amused and then nodded. "Sure, feel free."

First they went to a souvenir shop with several adorable souvenirs. Keychains hung from a rack with a variety of charms. T-shirts were folded up in one isle, stationary was arranged carefully in another, and a small rack held a pile of different postcards with beautiful pictures and views of Hong Kong.

"Let's buy some of these and send them to Chiharu-chan, Naoto-chan, and Rika-chan!" Sakura suggested brightly.

"Sure, whatever you want, Sakura."

They bought postcards, some keychains and t-shirts for souvenir, and some nice stationary that Sakura was positive everyone would adore once she was back in Japan.

"I'll pay," Syaoran volunteered almost immediately.

Sakura shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be fair to you."

"It's okay, please, allow me."

Sakura sighed and smiled. "Alright, if you insist."

They headed out of the store, happy with their first purchases.

"Where to next?" Syaoran asked.

"So many stores… so many things to choose from… I have no idea!" Sakura concluded, glancing at the stores that surrounded her with a nervous grin.

* * *

><p>Nyaa~ Oh well. I hope you enjoyed, I know it's been such a long time since I posted! A really sucky cliffhanger, but it'll do. I'll try to update a lot more often now, so stay tuned! R&amp;R! Disclaimer: I do not own. I hope you all have a nice week!<p> 


End file.
